Episode 4: A Traitor in our Midst
|previous = Episode 3: The High Priest |next = Episode 5: The Missing Assassins |opponent = |decktype = |opponentimage = |strategy = }} Episode 4: A Traitor in our Midst is the second episode of the Falkreath map in that is added with The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood expansion. Backstory Introduction Alisanne Dupre: "Greetings. I have come to give you an unpleasant task. We believe there is a traitor in our midst, and as the one who killed Rathir, only you are above suspicion. In better days, we would have purged this entire sanctuary but after the destruction of Wayrest, our numbers are too few for that. I've told the others you'll be helping them with their contracts. Discover who the traitor is, and silence them, permanently." Abandoned Mine Eliras: "You want to help me on this assassination? Very well. We're after an Orc bandit holed up in this mine. Try to be useful, eh? Watch out around the other brothers; they can't all be trusted. I caught a glimpse of someone sneaking around the Sanctuary last night. It was dark, but I could tell they had red eyes." Falkreath Jail Varlyn: "I suppose you can help me on this task. The target is a criminal being held in this jail. Our job is to ensure he never sees trial - though the guards may not like that much. You're looking for the traitor, aren't you? I found a mysterious note in a dead drop. From the delicate script, I believe the traitor is a woman." Corpselight Farm Babette: "New blood eh? I'm Babette. Don't let my innocent face fool you; I'm the oldest member of the Brotherhood. I've got a contract on this farmer... but I think she might be more than she appears to be, too. You're looking for the traitor, aren't you? I saw someone acting suspicious the other day. They were wearing a hood." Falkreath Sanctuary Alisanne: "I've learned something about our traitor. Apparently, Rathir was spotted meeting with someone with pointed ears near the Sanctuary. Do you think you know who it is? Remember, the traitor will lie to you." *If the player accuses Eliras: Eliras: "You think I'm the traitor? I swear by Sithis I'm not. Maybe you are! The void... calls to me. But know this. I was a loyal brother. If you are not the traitor... you have more killing to do." *If the player accuses Babette: Babette: "You think I'm the traitor? Do I wear a hood? Do I have pointed ears? You're lucky I like you, or I'd kill you for suggesting it." *If the player accuses Varlyn: Varlyn: "So. You found me out. Very well. You'll make a fine traitor, once I've killed you!" *Alisanne Dupre says the following if both Eliras and Varlyn are dead: Alisanne: "I had hoped not to lose more brothers than necessary. But so be it. The traitor is dead - and you have proven yourself, if nothing else, an efficient killer. I could use someone so ruthless by my side; come, join me in Bravil." *Alisanne Dupre says the following if only Varlyn is dead: Alisanne: "Excellent work. The traitor is dead, and our sanctuary remains strong. I could use an assassin like you by my side; come, join me in Bravil." Strategy Opponent deck * Reward * es:Episodio 4: Un traidor entre nosotros